Be My Valentines
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: this is a one-shot of my favorite pairing for Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt for Valentine Day it is a BriefxStocking hope you like and review it, only good things if not then...REPENT MOTHERFUCKER


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY.**

Today was valentines Brief was walking running to the church he had made chocolate to give to the two angel (if you can call them that)girls one was rapped in a red rapping paper made in a heart shape made of milk chocolate the other was rapped in a dark blue in the shape of a cat where it left half was a skull it was made of half milk and white chocolate.

Brief knocked on the do of the church and it open reveal a naked Panty that was only covered with a bed sheet Brief was red as a tomato "What do you want Geek boy" Panty said in a annoyed tone not really caring why he came " Wel…well P…Pan…Panty I-I came t-to give you an-and Sto-Stocking Val-valentine ch-chocolate" he stuttered out holding out the red heart shape chocolate (I'm not good with the a character like Brief so that why he's not in my other story).

Panty took it and look very annoyed "God are you a fucking idiot or something I hate sweets you retarded Geek boy" she shouted at him then a man with long shoulder length brown hair, eyes, well built shirtless man came down stair "Hey, what taking you so long I have to go ditch a date with another girl for this you coming or what?" he said "would you wait I'm talk to this loser here eat this and shut up!" Panty shouted throwing the chocolate to him.

Brief watch the man eat the chocolate he had made for Panty be throw to some stranger who he think he had seen before eat it and went back up stair, it made very depressed and hurt he worked so hard on it. "Well if that all you can get the fuck out of here you fucking Geek boy !" she was about to slam the door but Brief stopped it Panty was getting really annoyed now "WHAT IS IT NOW!" she shouted "Well I-I go- got some f-for S-Stocking too is s-she here?" he asked Panty kicked him in the face sending him to the ground and on his butt "She said she was go to the park for something now GO! AWAY! **GEEKBOY!** she shouted going back inside.

Brief was walking to the park to give Stocking her valentine day chocolate knowing she'll at least take it he thoughts were still on that man he look so familiar but can pace his finger then his thoughts were on Stocking she was at the park for something and remembered a couple days ago that the guy asked Stocking out for a valentine day date (he was to busy asking Panty and getting pushed around by ever guy in the school) he didn't notice he was at the park.

He moved his head from sided to side and spotted a navy blue & pink hair girl sitting on a bench but in a black dress (Death Race 2010 episode) luckily it was easy seeing that there was no one but Stocking in the park he made his way to her he was behind her would have said something but didn't as he heard light…'_sobbing?' _he saw that Stocking was hopping a little probably from hic ups.

"Stocking are you ok?" he asked in a low a concerned voice

.

Stocking lifted up her head turned a little just not enough for Brief to see her face and said " what do you want Geek boy go away I'm waiting for a hot date so leave" she said in a normal tone but Brief could tell she was forcing it.

"Stocking" he said in a concern voice.

.

"Go away I don't want people thinking I know you, so leave!" she said in a harsher tone

.

"Stocking" he said again with the same tone as he began walking to the side of the bench and standing in front of her looking down at her head lower hiding her face but could see tear dropping on the ground as she was trembling trying to hold them in.

.

"**WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY YOU FUCKING RETARDED LOSER GEEKBOY WHO THINKS HE HAS A CHANCE WITH MY WHORE OF A SISTER!"** she shouted look up to face him revealing her teary eyes. Brief grabbed her and gave her a hug he held tight to brace himself when Stocking would fight back but to his surprise nothing…on he felt Stocking hugging him back loosening his grip he could feel his shoulder getting wet as Stocking cried her heart out he didn't mind.

Stocking spoke still crying on his shoulder she didn't why but it felt…nice? "Why, why does this always happen a guy asks me out but they all go to Panty, all they want is to get in my panties and when they can't they go to her, all I am is nothing but eye candy to them, a weird Goth girl, a loner I am not my whore of a sister who let almost anyone in, I want someone who will be there for me, someone who when we sleep together will still be there, someone to hold me and tell me they love me for who I am not what I am and how I look like I want someone, someone like, like…"she got out of Brief arm looked him face to face.

Brief saw Stocking eyes and blushed they were so_ 'pretty'_ they were sparkling _'why am I just seeing this now?!' _he thought to himself but snapped out of it of it when Stocking said "you" she said but then chuckle and had a small sad smile "But no, Panty has the one descent guy in this city to and doesn't even care" she lower her head as a tear run down and fell but not to the ground.

It lands on a small dark blue rapped Honekoneko in Brief left hand takes it and looks up and blush so hard she would only need some horns to be relative to the Akumas she was now looking at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she looked him up and down he was wearing the same outfit as "Brief?" she ask getting a smile from him "yes, Stocking would you be my valentines and…like to go on a valentine day date with me".

Stocking looked at him and said "but you love Panty not me" "no, like Panty because of her looks, I was an idiot thinking like that I didn't want be like other guys that go for a girl for their appearances or mine I wanted someone who loves me for me not who I am relative too or how look I want to love and be love so…" he bows and shout "Stocking Anarchy will you be my valentines!?" he raised his head up to see if would say "YES" with tears of joy Brief use his index to catch one and licked he looked at stocking and say "you know Stocking you are eye candy".

Stocking was going to say something but was cut off when Brief said "keep eating sweets and you'll turn into the sweetest thing on earth" he said get a giggle as Stocking wipes away her tear "so were are you taking on our date" he grabbed her hand and said "anywhere that can make you smile" they spent the next two and half hour laughing, talk, having fan they got back to the church the door open Panty and Stocking "date" came down.

"Well looks like someone ho-" Panty talk taking a look at the hot guy beside Stocking ran straight to him "well, hi there the name Panty Anarchy lets say you and me go up stair and have a little-" "it me Panty, Brief" he said massing up his hair to the way he always has it outside his home. Panty eyes pop out what she saw _'holy crap Geek boys hot as the sun'_ she thought Stocking was grin_ 'looks like you lost the hottest and sweetest guy in this city, you whore'_ it was funny seeing her sister freak out but the mood ended when…

"Oh hay, Stocking sorry I missed our date how we have it to-" "Never I already have a boyfriend but I must thank you, if a dick like you hadn't shown up and missed it to fuck my whore of a sister I would have never had found him standing in front of me, so…Get the hell out so I can spend valentine with my boyfriend, ass fucker" she said grabbing Brief left arm and walking to the stairs to go to her to spend time with Brief (no not like that perverts) leaving Panty who jaw fell to the floor literally (it an anime and my story) see her sister call Geek boy her boyfriend a pretty big shock.

"Wait! Don't you ignore me for that FUCKING NERD you BITCH!" he yell run to punch her but to everyone surprise stopped by…Brief "You know guys like you…" he squeezes the fist in his hands the man was going to yell but Brief fist smashing into his face made it difficult and was sent flying out the open door and fell to the ground outside the church he was getting up but the out of nowhere a bolt of lighting struck him knocking him out.( what?…mama don't like assholes making her daughters cries, he dissevered Judgment.)

"How the hell you do that!" Panty shouted eyeing Brief Stocking was to "Wel-well my d-dad m-mad-made me t-take self d-def-f-fense s-so nothing b-bad h-happen to m-me b-but I-I don't l-like h-hur-hurting peo-people s-so don't use it but…NO ONE! talks to my girlfriend like that!" he shouted and carry a blushing Stocking to her room bridle style.

Panty was alone eyes popped, jaw on the floor, and thought_ 'well, that was …wow …just …wow.'_

_**WELL THIS IS MY VALENTINE DAY STORY IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF DON'T THEM…REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**_

_**ALSO FOR PEOPLE THE READ MY FIRST STORY I WILL POST IT SOON SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT BYE.**_


End file.
